


"Come here"

by kawaii_writer0w0



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Boys' Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Love You, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Sad, Wholesome, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_writer0w0/pseuds/kawaii_writer0w0
Summary: Ue comforts the softest-boi when he's sad :"(. Enjoy some wholesome fluff :3
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

Uenoyama heard a whimper and a sniffle from the sleeping mat beside his bed where Mafuyu was sleeping for the night. Knowing he was thinking about Yuki again, he placed his hand on Mafuyu's shoulder, pulling it gently towards him. Mafuyu turned over reluctantly, hands covering his face flushed in pink.

"Come here," Ue suggested and Mafuyu obliged, climbing into bed next to him, pushing his face into Ue's chest and unleashing a barrage of tears as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and clenched tightly onto his shirt. Ue reached down every few minutes to quietly wipe the tears away until they both fell asleep.

Later...

Sunshine floated through the windows of Ue's room, resting across the covers and warming their bodies. Ue opened his eyes to look at the clock which read 7:29 AM. He quickly reached up to turn off the alarm before it went off at 7:30 so it wouldn't wake Mafuyu up. Unfortunately his movement was enough to make him stir anyways.

"Mmph..." Mafuyu huffed as he nuzzled deeper into Ue's neck making him blush from above. Then surprisingly, Mafuyu took a deep breath and let it out in a blissful sigh.

 _"I wonder if he's feeling better this morning..."_ Ue wondered as he let Mafuyu's body melt into his so much that if they were any more intertwined they'd be one cohesive person.

Just then, Mafuyu tilted his head up just a little and planted the tiniest kiss right on his adam's apple. Ue's whole head turned red as his chest became tighter and tighter.

 _"How is he **this** cute!?"_ Ue thought to himself, wondering if he was still asleep or not.

Mafuyu placed his ear further down on Ue's chest and said, "Ritsuka..." (causing a tiny explosion of endorphins upon hearing his first name) "your heart started beating faster..."

Between Mafuyu's soft, angelic voice and all the tiny kisses and noises that were made up to that point, Ue's heart was about to burst into flames.

"Well..." Ue tried to explain, "I just...really...l-love you..." he proclaimed for the first time as he swallowed hard.

Mafuyu sighed and smiled, tightening his arms around Ue in a hug.

 _"Fuck...I can't take this...I hope I'm not overstepping but..."_ Ue thought as he slid his hands along Mafuyu's face, lacing his fingers in his messy hair and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

Mafuyu was wholeheartedly accepting of this and melted into him, deepening the kiss and lingering in that place. Ue started unknowingly grinding his leg in between Mafuyu's and he reciprocated by introducing something new into their intimate lives: his tongue. He slid his tongue into Ue's mouth which obviously surprised him but he wasn't pulling away either. His eyes popped open for a second and Mafuyu's stayed closed as he giggled. Ue had never french kissed anyone before.

"Like this..." Mafuyu said as he gently brushed the tip of his tongue along Ue's lips like he was licking the frosting off a cupcake.

"Mafuyu..." Ue breathed headily as his hand meandered towards his butt, tongue slicking its way around and exploring its new territory.

Suddenly, Mafuyu flipped around so he was hovering over Ue and pinning him to the bed. Hearing his first name secretly drove him crazy in all the best ways. He looked Ue in the eyes, the dust and sun rays flitting off his eyelashes...and finally replied: "I love you too."


	2. "I like this sweet side of you..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to continue this one but since it's the most popular one so far and I thought of a continuation anyways, here it is ;).
> 
> Enjoy!

Ue stared into Mafuyu's eyes, his animal instincts climbing. Mafuyu hovered over him, breathing heavier than before, a deep red flushing his cheeks, the length of the bulge in his PJ's swelling.

Suddenly he had a flashback to a time when he and Yuki started getting intimate.

He froze.

"Sato...?" Ue asked sweetly, sweeping the back of his fingers along Mafuyu's cheek. Hearing his first name was enough to wake him up and bring him back to reality.

"Mm...sorry..." Mafuyu mumbled, his eyes wandering down along Ue's torso who's shirt exposed the skin along his waistband.

"What are you thinking about?" Ue asked, his hand now cupping Mafuyu's cheek and sweeping his thumb right under his eye.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Mafuyu said as he blinked and met Ue's eyes with concern.

"Of course..."

Mafuyu was almost surprised at Ue's willingness to hear what was on his mind, despite being sure that he must've known. He thought, _"I like this sweeter side of him..."_

"I was just thinking..." he paused and made a snap decision to say what was currently on his mind, rather than mention the flashback with Yuki "that I want you to touch me like this...more..."

Ue's face turned a deep red color as he broke eye contact, feeling embarrassed.

"What? You mean like...right now?" Ue asked.

"Um...well..." Mafuyu put his finger to his lips while he contemplated, "sure..."

Then, the usual look of sexual frustration danced onto Ue's face as he furrowed his brow and resolved that they weren't in an optimal position for him to fulfill his boyfriend's request. So, he flipped Mafuyu onto the bed, reversing their position so he could be the one hovering. Ue gave into his animalistic urges and placed one hand on the pillow next to Mafuyu's head, the other underneath the pillow so he could lean onto his elbow and place a line of delicate kisses along his neck.

Both boys could feel their pants getting tighter and tighter but neither was confident enough to bring attention to it. Ue nibbled at the little gap at the base of Mafuyu's neck, causing him to arch his back slightly.

"Nnn..." Mafuyu let out the most innocent little moan Ue had ever heard as he slid one hand beneath his boyfriend's shirt and his hand met his bare skin.

_"It's so warm... but...I don't know if I'm ready for this..."_ Mafuyu thought, feeling conflicted about his leftover memories and emotions, placing an arm across his forehead.

Ue looked up from kissing Mafuyu's neck only to see a tear escape his eye. He immediately stopped what he was doing.

"W-...what's wrong?" he asked, panicked.

"Huh?" Mafuyu didn't realize he was crying until Ue moved up to look him in the eyes and wiped the tear away.

"Are you okay?" Ue asked again.

"Um...maybe we should stop for now..." Mafuyu said, panting and not wanting to reach some kind of emotional limit.

"Okay." Ue stated simply, laying down next to Mafuyu and wrapping him in a warm, comforting hug.

As Mafuyu started to cry, he buried his face in Ue's chest and mumbled, "I'm sorry..."

"There's no need to apologize or explain yourself. Whenever you want to stop, just say the word and we'll stop. No questions asked."

After hearing this, Mafuyu squeezed his arms around Ue even harder, feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"You know, I like this sweet side of you..." Mafuyu said to break the tension.

"O-...oh really? So what's my other side?" Ue asked, slightly agitated by this.

Mafuyu tilted his chin up to look at him, not saying another word or showing much emotion one way or another; just looking. Then he calmly stated: "salty."

"What!? My other side is salty!?"

"Well yeah, just look at how you reacted!"

They bickered playfully back and forth for a while until finally falling asleep in each others arms once again.


End file.
